Fionna Meets Marshall Lee
by Tspades109
Summary: This story revolves around Fionna and her 'friendship' with Marshall Lee.
1. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 1

I landed with a thud. Cake fell right beside me and sat up rubbing her head. "Fionna honey, are you alright?" She went to my side helping me sit up.

"Wheres Finn and Jake?" I asked turning to her.

"Marcy said we had to do this alone. She said to get her brother, I don't know what he even looks like though. She just said 'go to the demons club, you'll find him there. I need him for something, just don't tell him I sent you.' Then she pushed us into the portal.

I stood up looking around. "What club?" A loud crash startled me as I turned around, a boy a few years older than I was thrown out of a window.

"I said we're closed Marshall Lee!" A man shouted from inside.  
The boy rose off the ground and floated in the air. He scoffed and brushed his black bangs from his face. "See you tomorrow then!" The boy turned flying speedily above us then stopped halfway looking down. "Why are mortals here?" He murmured. Zooming down in front of me I fell backwards landing on my back. He floated over me his face inches away from mine. "Who are you, and why are you in the Nightospere?"

I just looked up at him, I felt a small amount of heat emanating from my cheeks.  
"I-i-I'm-"

He stuck his tongue out which moved like a snake. "Stop blubbering and tell me your name. He took my hand and lifted me off of the ground.

"Fionna!" Cake yelled.

The boy flew higher than cake could stretch. "Fionna is it" He stuck out his tongue again.

"Ye-yes, your Marial gee right?

The boy hissed. "Its Marshall Lee."

"Yeah, you are him then." The boy looked at me confused and irritated. "I came here looking for you."

Marshall looked me over. "Not interested." He let me go and i started to fall headfirst at the ground.

_

"Cake!" Fionna screamed.

To late, If she keeps falling at this rate, that cat won't make it in time. Marshall thought. I sighed, then dived towards Fionna and grabbed her hand. Fionna wrapped her arms around my back and clung to me tightly. I felt a weird heat of embarrassment in my chest. I slowed down the pace and started floating down slower.

"Can you stop clinging to me so tightly girl? Your not gonna fall." I looked down at her face as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes were a bright beautiful shade of blue. I pushed the thought away.

She loosened her grip around me. "You're not going to let me fall?"

"I have no reason to." I looked at her landing on the ground. "Why are you looking for me?


	2. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 2

I looked at Marshall and unwrapped my arms from around him embarrassed. I looked at  
him seeing the glint of his fangs in his mouth.  
"Well, will you answer me?" Marshall's voice caught my attention from my drifting  
thoughts.  
"Well..I need you to come back to the mortal world." I glaces down at the ground then  
back up to him. His expression was confused.  
"First, how do you know me, and second, why do you need me back?" Marshall's voice  
grew annoyed.  
"Someone told me about you, and I need your help with something. And only you can  
actually accomplish the task." Marshall grinned. A smug expression spread across his  
mouth.  
He leaned in and stuck his long tongue out in my face, just missing my lips. "Well  
since you worked and praised so much to get me to consider, I'll go." I couldn't  
help but blush at his gesture, and smile to what he said. "Well are we leaving or  
not? If you want to make it back, I would head through that portal before it closes,  
It's already starting to." Marshall took the scruff of the back of my shirt and  
lifted my off of the ground. He started to float up towards the closing portal.  
Looking down I could see Cake glaring at the vampire. She trusted him even less than  
I did. But if Marceline needed him, we should at least act decent around him. Cake  
looked at me questioningly, I gave a curt nod saying it was alright-for now.  
We went through the portal, vibrant greens, blues, purples, and reds and oranges  
swirled around us. Exiting the portal, Marshall flew closer to the ground and  
let go of me.  
I landed on the cave floor on my bottom and grumbled something under my breath. Cake  
landed and helped me to my feet. Looking over, we saw Marcelines house. She burst  
through the door with Finn and Jake behind her. Marshall hissed and aimed for the  
portal, but before he could get to it, it closed. The delay caused Marceline  
enough time to grab her brother and send them both to the ground.  
Finn looked at the fighting siblings confused. He looked as confused as me and Cake  
were.  
Marshall Lee broke away from Marceline and got to his feet. "Always had to greet  
me this way huh?" Marshall grinned. Marceline just spat on the ground and hovered  
above the cave floor.

"Is this the whole reason why you brought me here? Because of her?" I asked  
Fionna, If this was it, it was a waste of time.  
Marceline turned to me. " I just thought, Finn and Jake got this vampire to teach  
them the ropes, why not Cake and Fionna to. It's only fair, and I don't need them  
tagging around bored."  
I glared at her then rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I picked up an apple and drained  
the red from it, then tossed it at Fionna. It hit her on the arm and landed on  
her lap. "I'll teach them whatever, but It'll be stuff cooler than yours.  
"Challenge excepted." Marceline grinned.


	3. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 3

Marshall led Cake and I to the Ice kingdom. Pulling out my sword I looked around  
for Ice Queen. I heard no laughter, she hasn't found a prince yet. Marshall put a  
hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, we're in no danger yet?"  
"Yet?" Cake glared at the vampire.  
I was about to put my sword away when Marshall grabbed my arm. "Don't put your sword  
away, I said yet, didn't I? If things go wrong, you'll need it."  
"What are we doing here anyways?" I asked turning to him.  
Marshall grinned and looked at me. "We're gonna mess with that creep of an Ice Queen."  
He smiled and looked around, then walked over to a pile of snow.  
"What are you going to do with that?" I asked him walking over.  
"I'm leaving Fi! Mono's waiting for me!" Cake waved goodbye and started stretching  
over towards the candy kingdom.  
"Just you and me I guess." Marshall turned and started sculpting something out of the  
snow. Something about what he said, made me brush faintly.  
"Just tell me what your making already." I complained  
Marshall backed away and pointed towards the sculpture. It looked like a prince, it  
had a snow made crown and pants. "Why doesn't he have a shirt?" I asked looking the  
sculpture over.  
"We have to make him look somewhat real." Marshall rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his  
shirt and re-buttoned it on the sculpture. I turned away blushing. He grabbed my arm  
and pulled me behind a pile of ice behind the snow-prince.  
I stuttered. "You had to take off your shirt?"  
He ignored me and just put his finger to my lips. Which just made me blush more.

I made the most high classy princy voice I could. "Hello is anyone there?"  
Fionna looked at me confused then I winked at her. Her face was a beautiful crimson  
color. Looking back over i heard the Ice Queen flying down to the fake prince.  
"Ooh hello, how could a man like you arrive so nicely in my kingdom." The Ice Queen  
went to kiss the prince as the head fell off his neck.  
Fionna started to laugh and I covered her mouth and muffled her voice as much as I  
could.  
"When I find who did this, you will pay!" The Ice Queen Shrieked flying back into  
her castle.  
I looked down at Fionna. "Don't laugh until we get farther away, I need to get my  
shirt back. As I finished my sentence we both blushed, realizing how she was laying  
against my chest. I pushed her away as she pulled away. I floated up and went over  
to put my shirt back on, I tried then automatically took it back off, it was  
freezing cold. hanging it over my shoulder and turned to Fionna, "Comon."

We went about a half mile away when we looked at each other grinning and started to  
laugh. Fionna had a tear in her eye and was rolling on the ground. "Oh comon, it wasn't...that..funny.." I said trying to stop laughing.  
"How could she have not seen he was made of snow?" Fionna turned to me giggling. Her  
eyes were full of laughter and her face looked so happy when she laughed. A warm  
feeling rose in my chest, I ignored it, not knowing what was going on.  
I just turned to her and grinned. "I wouldn't know, Ice Queen is so easy to fool."  
She smiled and stood.  
"Comon, lets go back to my place." Fionna turned and walked beside me, leading me  
to her home.

The heat in my chest didn't die down yet, I kept trying to ignore it, but every time  
Fionna looked at me, it grew stronger. It finally died down when we entered her home,  
after she went to bed, I slept over and stayed on the couch. I kept thinking about  
the heat in my chest, what was it?


	4. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 4

I woke up in the morning and looked over to where Cake slept. She wasn't there,  
probably spent the night over at Monocromicorn's. I got out of my bed, and changed  
into my skirt and tee shirt. I put my bunny hat back on and tied my shoes, then went  
downstairs.  
Looking around I waked into the living room, Marshall was still asleep on the couch.  
He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, normally he didn't smile normally to much,  
but in his sleep he had a small smile resting on his face. my chest lit aflame, it  
grew warmer the longer I looked at him. I turned away blushing a bright crimson. I  
quickly ran in the kitchen and put some water from the sink on my face. I felt my  
cheeks cool down and I wiped my face of with a towel.  
"Fionna?" I heard Marshall's faint voice, he must have woken when I ran in the  
kitchen. His voice startled me and my hand slipped of the counter and hit a pan, I  
slipped and fell on my bottom and the pan-which just HAD to be filled with water-fell  
and splashed me with the water as the pan fell beside me.  
Marshall flew in and saw me on the floor, he grinned then flew over to me and helped  
me onto my feet. "You alright?" I nodded, blushing slightly from embarrassment. "Lets  
get you cleaned up."  
"It's water, I'm just wet." I grinned and walked back and climbed the tree up into my  
room. "Be down in a minute." I called down. I took of my wet clothes and dried myself  
off. I put new clothes on and-luckily, only a small drop got on my hat-I went back  
downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Marshall had cleaned up the mess I made, and  
had went back into the living room.  
I walked into the living room and he was hovering above the couch playing B-mo. He  
saw me walk in and glanced over still focused on the game he was playing. "All dry  
now clumsy bunny?" He grinned and his character on the game died and Marshall stood.  
"Nooo!" He crossed his arms.  
"Sorry Marshall, there is always next time." I giggled.  
"Oh a letter came for you while you were gone, its from the candy Kingdom. Probably  
another one of Gumbutt's balls." Marshall picked up a pink envelope and tossed it to  
me. "It's already obviously from him."  
I read through the letter. "Yep, another one of Gumball's balls." I looked over at  
him. "You wanna come to?"

_

I felt a weird spark in my chest. "Yeah, sure, I guess." The door burst open and Cake  
ran in.  
"Did you hear the news!? Gumballs throwing another ball! Comon, we have to make you a  
dress!" Cakes eyes slowly drifted to me. "Hey why's that creep here!?"  
I hissed at her but Fionna stood between us. "Calm down Cake, he got invited to the  
ball to. I was about to object, but I saw how Fionna was trying to help.  
"Don't expect me to make him a tux." Cake pointed at her.  
"Do you need my measurements again Cake?" Fionna asked.  
"Oh please Fionna honey, I have everything on file." Cake grabbed both of us outside.  
"Leave me to work, go adventure or something."  
Fionna rolled her eyes and walked over to a pond near their home. I just floated  
behind her and then floated down beside her when she sat down. She seemed upset,  
but I wasn't sure.  
"Anything wrong Fionna? You look down." I said blankly, trying not to make things  
awkward.  
She didn't answer and then the words must have just seemed to break her thoughts.  
"Oh, no, nothings wrong, everythings fine." She still sounded unsure.  
I turned her so she looked at me. "You don't sound so sure Fionna, seriously, if  
somethings wrong, you can tell me." I tried hard not to sound sappy, If something  
was bad, I didn't need her tearing up a day before Gumbutt's ball.  
She looked down avoiding my gaze and then looked up. "I've just been wondering  
and all, nothings really wrong, I'm just, my heads just full of thoughts. Whenever  
I come down to the pond I get like this, it's a little annoying, but normally I'm  
down here alone, so no one really notices."  
"Normally down here right before a "big" ball?" I asked  
She giggled and smiled at me looking back out to the pond. "Yeah."

The day of the ball I had to wait out in the living room while Cake got Fionna  
ready. I saw cake come down with a big pink ribbon tied around her neck. "Comon  
Fionna."  
"I feel silly" I heard Fionna's voice.  
"You say that every time, comon get out here." Cake complained.

_

I walked out in a sweetheart neckline blue dress that flowed down to my knees.  
Cake wanted me to put my hair down, I had told her I might later. I looked at  
Marshall whose mouth was open a bit. He must have realized and shut his mouth and  
grinned.  
"Never saw you in a dress before Fi." Marshall grinned.  
I blushed and took a small bow tie out, I walked over and tied it around Marshall's  
neck. I ended up blushing more as I pulled the bow tight. "I made Cake make it for  
you." I smiled sheepishly.  
"Ready to go?" Cake called waiting by the door.  
"Coming." Marshall and I said simotainously.


	5. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 5

Marshall, Cake and I all stood before the entrance off the ballroom. Cake put her  
hands to her hips and pointed at my hat. I shook my head, i didn't fee like taking  
it off. Cake just sighed and went inside, leaving me and Marshall at the entrance.  
He looked over the expression on my face.  
"Nervous?" it still didn't seem much of a question, I think he could tell I was. I  
just nodded. He sighed. "Like Gumbutt huh?" I blushed at his question, did I? But  
something was odd, I felt like I liked Gumball, but not as much as before. It  
seemed my heart as yearning for someone else. For someone my heart knew I love. But  
if my heart knows, why can't I see it, why don't i know?  
"I'm not sure anymore." I simply answered.  
He noticed the confusion in my voice and grabbed my arm. "Comon Fi, lets get inside,  
and worry about everything else later." He didn't wait for me to reply and pulled me  
inside the ballroom. I looked around, seeing many faces I knew. LSP, Finn and Jake-  
who were with Flame Princess and Lady. I spotted gumball walking away from Cinnamon  
Bun and towards me and Marshall.  
"Hey Fionna!" Gumball took my hand and bowed then let it go. Strangely, I didn't blush  
like I normally would. Gumball's eyes darted to Marshall. His smile fainted. "Why is  
he here?" He asked somewhat coldly.  
I looked at him disapprovingly. "He came here with me."  
Gumball frowned then smiled. Something was off about how he smiled though. Turning to  
me he put out his hand. "Care to dance Fionna?"

_

Something inside me snapped, I could put up with treating me crudely the same way I  
did to him, but something about his smile angered me. Then asking Fionna to dance,  
seemed to break something in me. I had no idea what was going on. Could I like Fionna?  
Is that why when she looked at me I felt so warm inside?  
I could tell Gumball asked her on purpose according to his smile. Spending just a  
week in the Nightospere, you could learn how smiles work all the way. He asked Fionna  
to dance on purpose, but I don't know why.  
Fionna nodded and he walked her to the dance floor, his eyes would glance from her  
to me.  
The I knew it.  
The reason why he had asked her in the first place. He was trying to get to me using  
Fionna. Getting to me was one thing, but using Fionna, was another. I didn't need to confront him, so when the started to circle, I floated purposely pass them and out  
the doors leading to the balcony.

_

I noticed Marshall go by us, he looked upset. I felt bad for him, the heat in my  
chest which was there at the beginning of the night seemed to chill. I looked at  
Gumball who had a smug expression on his face when he saw Marshall walk by. I felt  
a flare on anger in my chest and pushed Gumball away then ran after Marshall. I got  
to the balcony doors and peeked them open and silently slipped outside. Marshall  
turned slightly glancing back at me, then turned back around.  
"I thought you were dancing with Gumball." He said blankly looking out at the night  
sky.  
I came up beside him and looked out. "I came out to see why your upset. I could tell  
you were. I saw you go by Marshall. Whats wrong?" I turned to him.  
Marshall turned to me his eyes distant at first-then they stared right at mine.  
"Fionna. You confuse me. not even Ashley made me feel the way you made me feel in a  
minute, than a week with her." He looked back up at the sky.  
I blushed and felt the heat rise in my chest. "Marshall, can I tell you something?"  
He turned to me sensing it was important. Then he paused, "I have something to tell  
you to. But you go first."  
"Marshall..." I blushed and said flustered. "I-i I think I L-like you."  
Marshal looked into my eyes, not surprised, but almost-relieved. "I was about to say  
the same thing." I blushed crimson. Marshall put his hand to my chin and held it.  
A sudden burst of fire blew over our heads from the balcony doors and Marshall pulled  
me to the ground. I looked up seeing flames engulfing the light salmon balcony. I got  
to my knees as the the fire suddenly blown by the wind caught the back of my shirt on  
fire and scorched my back, I could feel blood as I softly touched my back, I was in  
extreme pain and i the raw flesh on my back. The heat suddenly seemed to vanish as my  
eyes started to close. Everything went black.

_

"Fionna!" I shouted looming over her, the flames flickering around us. I slowly put  
Fionna and put her piggyback style on my back. Ignoring the temptation of her blood  
staining my shirt. I broke through the balcony doors and the room was filled with  
smoke. I saw cake clearing it away when she spotted me, her eyes darted to Fionna.  
"Get her out of here! Get her to the treehouse! I'll be there soon!" She shouted.  
Cake didn't have to tell me twice. I flew through the doors and zoomed strait to  
the treehouse.


	6. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 6

My eyes slowly opened as I looked into blackness. I face face down with something  
soft covering my face. My back felt like it was burning. I used my arms and weakly  
tried to sit up from facing down. I soon felt someone grab my arm. I turned my head  
and looked to see who it was.  
"Marshall?" I said weakly. He had relief on his face. Marshall slowly sat me up. I  
soon smelt a strong scent of herbs, and someone touched my back. I gasped as their  
hand touched my back, and they gently put something on it which cooled it down. I  
looked back at Marshall who hadn't left my side. "Whats, going on?" I said quietly.  
"You got hit with the flames of the fire." I thought back to the night before,  
remembering everything. Remembering the fire, the dance, Gumball, my dress, and  
what Marshall and I admitted to each other.  
"How did the fire start?" I asked my voice returning to normal.  
Marshall put my bangs behind my ear. "It started in the kitchen from down below.  
Cinnamon bun was down there after Gumball finished speaking to her, and she was  
messing with the flame on the stove. The fire spread up towards the balcony doors,  
it eventually reached us and started to spread."  
"Is everything OK?" I asked him.  
"Everyone survived, everyone's OK." I looked down. I was dressed in blue sweats, and  
someone-most likely Cake-wrapped my chest in bandages and around my neck so they  
could still get to my back.  
The door opened and Cake peeked in seeing me awake. She went through the door and  
glanced at Marshall. "You said you would get me when she woke up, how long has she  
been awake?"  
"About 5 minutes. Dr. Princess put more of that herb spread on her back again."  
Marshall looked at her. This was the first time Cake wasn't mad he was here.  
"Shes ready to be fully bandaged now." Dr. Princess turned to Marshall. "If you  
would leave so we're able to remove her bandages." Marshall stood up to leave. I  
didn't want him to, I wanted him to stay. But I didn't object, I knew why he had  
to leave.  
After Marshall left the room Dr. Princess and Cake removed my bandages, and  
applied more of the herb spread. Then re-bandaged my back, and I was able to get  
dressed again. Before Dr. Princess left, she told us to reapply and re-bandage  
my back every night before bed.  
When Dr. Princess left the room, Cake told me people were waiting downstairs for  
me. Cake took me down stairs with her and I walked into the living room. Finn,  
Jake, Marceline, and Marshall were all waiting for me.  
"Fionna!" Finn looked at me. "I'm glad you're OK." Finn, Jake, and Marcy stood up.  
"Sorry we gotta go Fi! Hope you get well soon." Marceline, Jake, and Finn all left  
through the door and closed it behind them. Cake looked at Marshall and I, she  
sighed, then left the room and went upstairs.

_

Fionna ran to me. I could see a tear in her eye from the pain of running, she  
ignored it and wrapped her arms around me. "Fionna..." I wrapped my arms around  
her neck and held her close. Fionna's eyes were closed, but I left mine open and  
stroked her her head. Her hat looked tight around her neck. I slowly undid her hat's  
band and took it off her. Fionna looked up at me as her hair fell down her  
shoulders and down to her waist.  
A knock came at the door. Fionna turned to answer it but I cut her off and told  
her to sit. She did as I asked, and I opened the door. Of all people to be here, hes  
someone I wish never came.  
"Is Fionna awake?" Gumball asked. I hid my glare carefully and nodded.  
"Yeah, come in." I frowned and let him in.  
Fionna stood when Gumball walked in. He went over to her and hugged her. My hand  
balled up into a fist. I wanted to hit him right now. Come over like this after what  
he did yesterday. He didn't deserve her.  
Fionna pushed him away and looked down. "Look Gumball, I'm OK, and nothings wrong.  
That's what you came to see I know." She looked back up at him. "But after the way  
you treated Marshall yesterday, that crossed the line Gumball. Just go, I don't want  
to see you right now."  
"Fionna-" He walked closer to her.  
"Get the glob out of here!" She pushed him away. "Go!" Tears were forming in her eyes.  
Gumball sighed and left the house. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
She grabbed my shirt and started to cry into it. I stroked her back as she cried. I  
sat her down on my lap and she cried herself to sleep resting against my chest.


	7. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 7

I woke up with something odd feeling underneath me. My eyelids were still drooping it was the middle of the night. I looked at what I was laying on and my face turned a bright mixture of all shades of red and pink. I was laying on Marshall. I noticed a  
spot on his shirt that was darker than the rest of his shirt. I thought back to when  
I cried after Gumball came. I must have cried myself to sleep.  
Taking in my surroundings I noticed Marshall had floated and down on his back and  
fallen asleep, most likely so he wouldn't wake me. I looked back up at Marshall's  
face. He had that same peaceful smile on his face he had before. I carefully took a  
blanket from the side of the couch and put it over us then snuggled into his chest.  
I felt Marshall stir a bit underneath me and I closed my eyes falling asleep  
peacefully.

_

I stirred with my eyes focusing on the surroundings and looked down. Fionna had  
curled herself up to me, and there was a blanket over the both of us. Looking  
again, i put Fionna's torso on top of me to avoid her back brushing the back of  
the couch. She rolled over and her face looked strait into mine.  
Her face looked so peaceful as she slept. Her chest rising peacefully along with  
the the rise and fall of her breath. I put my face just inches away from Fionna's  
and closed my eyes falling asleep.

I woke up and almost had a heart attack. Marshalls head was resting against mine.  
I blushed and brushed my lips against his. Marshall's eyes shot open and then  
closed as he pressed his lips back against mine.  
Marshall pulled away and floated up then took the blanket off of us. He sat me  
back down on the couch and was holding the back of his neck. I suddenly realized  
something and turned to him.  
"What if Cake saw us? She would flip!"  
"Cakes already saw, and Cake didn't flip" Cake walked in and looked at us. I  
whipped around and flinched from the pain what sprouted from my back. "Oh Cake, I"  
"No no. None of that. I came to find you when I woke up to change your bandages,  
when I came in here, I saw you asleep with Marshall. I was mad at first, but then  
thought it over, and decided it was OK." She glanced at Marshall. I need to change  
your bandages now honey."

After Cake had changed my bandages, she went out for another day with her  
boyfriend. Marshall kept me company through the day-after pulling down the shades  
on all of the windows. He kept me off my feet most of the day. It was agonizingly  
boring to stay inside all day. Marshall would grab an umbrella so we could go  
down by the pond sometimes.  
When we went down to the small pond I sat down beside the water. Marshall flew  
back inside quickly to go grab something. I closed my eyes looking down at the  
calm water. I felt heat rise on my back, it must be my wound. I thought. Opening  
my eyes looking down at the water I screamed. Marshal rushed outside to see why  
I screamed. Standing behind me, Flame Prince stood behind me looking cautious.


	8. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 8

I backed away from Flame Prince. His flame was recently re-lit. I looked him over,  
he had been put out. I stood up cautiously. I kept my eyes focused on him, ready for  
a sudden move. Nothing happened, a minute went by that seemed like forever. Then he  
finally spoke.  
"Fionna, something happened in the fire kingdom." Flame Prince's expression was  
serious. "Fionna I need your help." He pleaded. I blushed a light pink, I couldn't  
help him though, my wound hadn't healed. I would be don for weeks.  
"Flame Prince, I can't..." I started but he cut of my further explanation.  
"Where did you get burned?" he asked.  
I gave a small gasp. "How did you know I was burned?"  
"Word spread fast of the fire in the candy kingdom. Part of it included how only  
one person was burned, they later gave your name."  
I was a little shocked. I wasn't surprised of how fast the news had spread. But the  
fact they knew enough to know I got burned was surprising. But Cake probably was  
gossiping with LSP about the fire. And she and Lumpy Space Prince spread news so fast  
around Ooo.  
I blocked out the rest of my thoughts and looked at Flame Prince. "OK, what happened  
in your kingdom?"  
"Ice Queen came in and froze the heart of the kingdom, putting out all of the fire  
around the city." He frowned. "She captured my sister Flame Princess and is holding  
her hostage in the lamp case my father had held her in before. The rest of the fire  
people escaped and made it to the bunker under the lava lake. But the Ice Queen is  
demanding Finn bring Gumball to her or else she'll put out my sister."  
"That bastard Ice Queen! Its a trap!" I turned to Flame Prince. "Does Finn know yet?"  
Flame Prince nodded sadly. "He found out when Ice Queen sent him a letter. I last saw  
him going towards the candy kingdom."  
I sighed. "I have to go." This time Marshall went over to me. He had been listening  
silently the whole time, except for now.  
"Fionna your still injured. Its only been two days!" Marshall's face was worried and  
frustrated.  
"I think I can help with your problem." Flame Prince's eyes looked at both of us.  
"Turn around Fionna."  
I was reluctant. But turned around anyway. Flame Prince started to lift my shirt to  
reveal my burn but Marshall stopped him.  
"What are you doing?" He snapped.  
"Treating her burn." He said irritated.  
"It's fine Marshall. I looked back at him. Marshall nodded curtly and frowned then  
let Flame Prince proceed. He lifted the back of my shirt up and removed my bandages  
on my lower back. He touched my flesh with his hands. The pain was unbearable, it felt  
as if my back was on fire again, then the pain started to ebb. I thought I heard  
Marshall gasp then Flame Prince removed the rest of the bandages and lowered my shirt  
back down.  
"What did you do?" I turned around looking at him.  
"Took away as much of the burn as I could. In a few hours it will be healed. It should  
take up that long to get back to the fire Kingdom, including checking in on the candy  
kingdom as well.  
"Then lets get moving." I went over to Marshall and he sat me on his lap, starting  
to float up.

_

I started to lift and followed behind Flame Prince to the candy kingdom. When we  
entered the gates we went strait to the main hall and entered. I let Fionna down and  
she ran into the lab. We followed strait behind her and saw Princess Bubblegum mixing  
some chemicals.  
"Princess!" Fionna turned to her and Bubblegum looked up.  
"Yes Fionna? Is something wrong?" the princess asked.  
"Wheres Gumball?" The thought of his name sickened me, but the princess smiled.  
"Oh, did you have a date today, I'm sorry, he left with your brother Finn for  
some adventure."  
"No we didn't have a date! Ice Queen captured Flame Princess! Finn went to go save  
her, but he needed Gumball!" Fionna shouted and the princess grew worried. "Just  
stay here, we can handle this, we're all going to save them." Fionna grabbed me  
and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Comon!"  
Flame Prince and I rushed out of the candy kingdom and soon came in view of the fire  
kingdom. All of the fires were out in the city, and the whole kingdom was dark.  
"Whats are yous guys doing herez." Flambo came from behind a burnt tree and looked at  
us.  
"We came to help stop Ice Queen." Fionna turned to him and I set her down.  
"Well youz to non-fire elemenatals are gonna burns in there." Flamebo worded some  
thing in a language I didn't understand and spit on Fionna and I's forehead.  
"Hey." Fionna stuck out her tongue.  
"There, I sheild's ya's, and I spat on ya's."  
Fionna rolled her eyes. "Lets get going."


	9. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 9

Marshall and Flame Prince looked down at the darkened kingdom, looking for Finn and  
Jake. Flambo had stuck his tongue out and left already. I was looking at my blue  
skinned appearance, the spell Flambo put on us, made me and Marshall blue.  
"I see them!" Flame Prince called out. Running over looking down at the fire kingdom  
I saw Finn, Gumball, and Jake, scaling the walls of houses, sneaking towards the main  
castle.  
Marshall and Flame Prince stood. "Lets get going." Marshall picked me up and he and  
Flame Prince charged down towards Finn,Jake,and Gumball.  
"Finn!" I shouted out. They were scaling the last house to the castle and looked over  
at us.  
"Fionna?" Gumball stepped forward to us. Finn turned to Jake.  
"Keep watch, she might have alerted the Ice queen." Finn turned back to us. Marshall,  
Flame Prince, and I all arrived and Marshall set me down.  
"What are you doing Finn? Why would you drag Gumball into this. Your a hero, you know  
this isn't right Finn." I snapped.  
"I wasn't going to hand him over if that's what you were thinking! If Ice Queen saw  
us without him, she would kill Flame Princess, we were going to defeat her, and make  
her think we were giving Gumball up. We were't really going to." He said defensively.  
"I'm sorry Finn. I guess I didn't think of that. But still." I turned to him. "You  
know you can't defeat the Ice Queen, One, every time you've tried, it turned out bad,  
and Two, that's my job bro." I ruffled his hat. Marshall and I will take care of Ice  
Queen. Flame Prince try to re-light the city. Jake, keep watch of Gumball, we don't  
need the Ice Queen seeing him. Finn." I turned to him. "Get Flame Princess.  
"If we're done discussing the plan, lets get going." Marshall said annoyed.  
"Wait." Everyone looked back at Gumball. "What about your burn?" Everyone turned to  
me.  
"Its fine, I'm fine. Lets go." I climbed on to Marshall's back and the flew us to the  
main castles doors and we broke inside.  
"Wheres my Gumball?" Ice Queen sneered.  
"Hes not here that's what!" I got off Marshall's back and drew my sword, then started  
charging towards the Ice Queen. She screamed at me and avoided my charge. She turned  
hit me in the back knocking me to the ground. My wound exploded with pain, but I knew  
I couldn't give up. I waited for her to strike again, when she tried to punch me, I  
grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She grabbed my hat and my hair under it and  
pulled me up to her holding my in the air by my hat.  
"You stupid tomboy! Did you think you could beat me?" The Ice Queen cackled.  
"What, like I haven't done it plenty of times before?" I muttered back. The strap  
around my neck was starting to choke me. My vision started to go blurry. Out of the  
corner of my eye I saw Finn releasing Flame Princess. Good. I thought. At least their  
safe.  
Ice Queen screamed and I fell to the ground. Coughing my vision started to return and  
I looked up to see why she screamed. Marshall had punched her face and knocked her  
tiara off her head.  
"Give that back!" She yelled. Marshall tossed her tiara to me, and Ice Queen started  
to charge. Flames sprouted from a gap next to me and I looked up at the city's heart.  
I saw Flame Prince at the main fire source. He darted down and followed with Finn and  
Flame Princess. I quickly threw the Ice Queen's tiara into the flames. I heard her  
scream and I felt Marshall grab my arm and he flew up into the air.  
All of the pain from the battle came to me at once. My back felt like it had been  
mauled my a bear, and my throat started to bleed from under my hat. After we got out  
of the fire kingdom, Marshall noticed my silence then quickly noticed the problem. He  
removed my hat and sat us down. Flame Princess, Finn, Jake, Gumball, and Flame Prince  
all arrived then rushed over to us. My eyes closed and everything went black.

_

"I knew something was going to happen." Gumball sighed then turned on me. "Why didn't  
you protect her! You could of battled that Queen instead of her! You knew how injured  
she was, but you let her fight anyway! And now look at her! You ought to be ashamed of  
yourself Marshall Lee! I knew it was dangerous for Fionna to be near you! You idiot!  
How could you let this happen!"  
I wanted to knock out Gumball for life. But part of what he said was true, I had to  
help Finn break the glass to Flame Princess, I should have been watching her back the  
whole time. But Finn needed me more at the moment, Flame Princess was about to go out,  
it was her or Fionna. And she was handling herself at the moment. It wasn't my fault.  
I glared back at Gumball.  
"Could you have done any better Gumbutt! Could you have saved Flame Princess and  
Fionna! Your half the reason why we're here in the first place!" I pushed him to the  
ground. "Don't yell at me for something, when you couldn't have done any better." I  
turned away from him and leaned over Fionna.  
Finn picked up Fionna's hat. "Lets get her back to her tree house. She'll get better  
care over there than here."  
Jake stretched out his back. "Marshall, Finn and I are going to bring Gumball back  
to the candy kingdom.  
"I'm coming to!" Flame princess ran up to Finn and sat on Jake's back with him. Jake  
flinched but started walking away with the three on his back.  
"Thank you Marshall for helping me. Tell Fionna I thank her as well. I need to go back  
and tell my people it is safe to come out. Farewell Marshall Lee." Flame Prince  
turned and started to walk back towards the Fire Kingdom.  
I picked up Fionna and carried her in my arms, making the long distance back to the  
tree house.

_

I woke up to someone shouting and I looked around. Their was a bandage around my  
neck and Ice on my back. I sat up and looked around.  
"Cake?" I said hoarsely.  
The shouting stopped and Cake ran over to me coming out of the kitchen. "Fionna! My  
goodness are you alright?" I nodded and took the ice off my back, it felt better  
than yesterday, but my neck hurt a bit. I looked around and saw my hat on the chair  
across the room.  
"Wheres Marshall?" I looked at Cake. She frowned but then smiled at his name. Marshall  
flew in from the kitchen and came over to me. Cake silently slipped out of the room-  
probably to leave me and Marshall alone.  
Marshall sat down on the couch next to me. He actually sat, not floating, but he was  
sitting next to me and sighed. "I'm sorry about your injur-"  
"No!" I hit him with a pillow and he floated up and a foot away from me.  
"What?" He shouted?  
"Don't say that! Its not your fault! The wound on my neck is right below my chin,  
nothings wrong, and its NOT your fault! Don't say your sorry, because you have no  
reason to be! Marshall-" He cut me off and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I wasn't really sorry, I was scared. Scared you were going to die."


	10. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 10

I never replied after he said he was scared. When he had let me go I just couldn't  
say any words to explain how I felt. But my expression told him enough. He had  
smiled and grabbed his umbrella returning home.

I walked down to the pond and felt my throat. My wound was gone and a small bruise  
was all that was left of it. My back was recovered after the long night. It just  
hurt if I put to much pressure on it.  
I kicked my feet in the water. It had a refreshing chill mixed with warm water. I  
took my socks,shoes,and hat of and put my backpack next to them on the bank. I  
dived under the water and swam to the bottom of the 5 1/2ft deep pond. I sat at the  
bottom of the pond and stayed there holding my breath, letting the water sway around  
my back and neck, letting it relax my wounds.  
My lungs started to ache and I swam back to the surface gasping for air, I screamed  
and fell backwards into the water. I dragged myself up to the bank and glared up at  
Marshall.  
"Can't you have come when I was out?" I sat on the bank next to him and he kneel'd  
down grinning.  
"Yeah, I saw you go in, I thought I'd surprise you when you came back up."  
I splashed water in his face smiling. He grinned and took off his shirt. "Put that  
back on!" I yelled.  
"What?" Marshall grabbed my arms and threw me into the water and followed after me.  
I tried to swim the the surface but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bottom  
with him. Marshall carefully grabbed multiple air bubbles and put them together. He  
stuck the giant bubble around my head and all of the water drained out of the big  
bubble. Marshall made another one for him and smiled.  
I smiled back but then shot strait to the surface. As I hit the surface the bubble  
popped and I swam back to shore. I heard another loud pop and Marshall was right  
behind me and picked me up as I reached the shore and spun me around.  
"Put me down!" I laughed.  
Marshall put me back on the ground and my vision was blurry. And I tilted to one  
side then focused myself. Marshall shook water from his hair and dried his chest  
with my socks, then put his shirt back on.  
"Hey!" I took my socks away from him and he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him  
and smiled.  
Marshall turned to me. "Wanna head to the candy kingdom?" I shrugged.  
"Why not. But let me fry off first you cheater." I stood up and Marshall followed  
me into the house. I went upstairs and dried myself off and put new clothes on. I  
pulled up my hair and put my hat on. I ran downstairs with my backpack on and over  
to Marshall who was waiting by the door.

We arrived in the candy kingdom and hour later. Fionna insisted we walk the whole  
way, and I wasn't going to leave her behind. We walked up into the main building.  
"Lets go visit Gumball." Fionna smiled. I frowned. Gumball and me used to be great  
friends. Back when I could call him Bonnibol. Later after he became a prince he  
was taught that vampires were "dangerous". Of course we could be. He knew I wasn't  
like that, but sent me away anyways.  
A few days ago, Gumball just made me hate him more. Yelling at me, insisting I hurt  
Fionna by not protecting her. It just seemed to break me. I couldn't let Fionna know  
what happened. She and Gumball are still friends. She was out cold when we got into  
the fight. She didn't need to know anyways, it didn't completely concerned her. But  
if Bonny wants to tell her, I won't stop him. But I will defend myself If he makes  
me sound like it was my fault.  
Entering the hall of the kingdom, Fionna and I went over to the lab. She opened the  
door and Gumball ran over to us holding cloths to are noses and mouths. I think I  
heard him mumble, "Cover your mouth and nose. Its important"  
Reluctantly I listened to him. He could be wrong about a lot of things. But I have  
to admit, science was not one of those things. Gumball walked over and flipped on a  
switch and all of the air out the the room seemed to "sterilize". He took off his  
mask.  
"Its safe to take off those cloths." He glanced at us, cleaning up some beakers.  
Fionna and I removed the cloths.  
"What was that stuff?" I asked not amused.  
"It was a chemical I was working with. If you breath it in you can pass out.  
Surprisingly, you didn't. With your keen sense of smell I assumed a 50/50 chance of  
you not passing out.  
I frowned. "So you weren't sure I was going to stay awake with just that cloth?"  
I growled.  
"Yes I didn't." He smiled smugly.  
"You guys." Fionna tried to cut in between us.  
"You know what your problem is Gumball, your so full of yourself. SO "high and  
mighty" prince Gumball huh? What happened to that shy kid Bonnibol? Where did that  
Gumball go?" I glared him in the eye.  
He returned the gesture. "Be quiet Marshall lee. What don't have Hambo anymore to  
comfort you, is that why you turned to Fionna?" he crossed the line. I tackled him  
to the ground, this time, he had made it personal.


	11. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 11

"Marshall, Gumball! Stop it! Knock it off!" I yelled at them. They didn't take notice  
to me, or they just ignored me and kept fighting on the ground. Tumbling they knocked  
into a table and tipped it over. Luckily Gumball had put everything in the lab away  
before this battle happened.  
Gumball tossed Marshall off him and into the wall, Marshall shot strait back at him  
and tackled him over. Soon they started to yell at each other back and forth. Each  
of them shooting back hurtful things to each other. I tried to pry them apart but  
was forced back by Gumball as he tackled Marshall.  
"I can't believe you to." I mumbled and left the room. I kept walking keeping my head  
down. Those idiots! How could they do that! They used to be friends. Now they just  
yelled at each other and argued all of the time. I wish they hadn't dragged me into  
their quarrel though. Using me to hurt one another. It was just to much.  
I stopped and thought. Who could I go hang out with? Well, Cake's with Mono, Finn  
and Jake are with Marcy, so is Flame Princess.  
"I guess I can hang with Flame Prince." I sighed and looked back at the candy kilngdom.  
They probably didn't even notice I was gone yet. I continued walking and started my  
way to the fire kingdom.

"Flambo!" I called at the hill above the fire kingdom. The city had recovered from the  
Ice Queens attack and was as bright as before. "Flambo! Come out, I know you live  
near here!"  
"Boo!" Flambo shot out from the bush by my feet and jumped up in my face. I screamed  
then frowned. "Hehehehe." Flambo laughed. "What do you needs scaredy bunny?"  
I stuck out my tongue expressionless then looked down at him. "I need you to cast  
flame shield me so I can visit Flame Prince."  
"Ohs, oks. Shadero akanu emandaren" Flambo said in his weird language, then spat on  
my cheek. I turned blue. "There yous gos." He sparked up then ran off. Sticking  
my tongue out after him then started to walk down towards the fire kingdom.

I broke away from Gumball. We didn't do much damage to each other. Except for a few  
bruises and cuts on are faces, arms, and legs. I looked away from Gumball, we both  
had decided we were done for now. We were both tired and we realized we had no reason  
to really fight. I then remembered Fionna. Sometime during the fight she stopped  
yelling at us, giving up. I looked around the room. She wasn't here.  
"Fionna?" I asked aloud looking around. Gumball glance up but didn't seem to hear me.  
grabbing my umbrella I got up and left through the door. Where could she have gone.  
Not with Cake or Finn, she most likely wouldn't go all the way to B-mo. Flame Prince!  
I started flying towards the fire kingdom, shooting across the sky.

I looked down at the fire kingdom. "I'll burn if I go in there." I looked around.  
"Flambo?" I asked. Flambo shot up into my face and yelled "boo". I returned the favor  
a second later and hissed at him. He crossed his arms.  
"Your no fun. I like Fionna betters, shes screamed when I scared hers." I looked at  
him.  
"Fionna was here earlier?" I asked him.  
"Yeahs, shes was heres. Went to go sees Flame Prince." I was about to ask him another  
question when he cut me off. "Shadero akanu emandaren." He tapped my forehead. He  
cast flame shield on me. "You wanted to sees hers huh?" Flambo didn't wait for my  
answer and ran off into the bushes.  
I frowned and then flew down towards the fire kingdom looking around. I flew up to  
Flame Princes tower and put my window to the closed and shaded window.  
"No Flame Prince!" I head Fionna laughing the the room. "Your doing it the wrong way.  
Your the one who spins around, not me."  
"But why does it matter, I burn't the blindfold." I heard Flame Prince as well. I  
heard Fionna giggle. "Hey I'm going to open a window, its stuffy in here." Flame  
Prince walked over to the window and opened it, I ducked so he couldn't see me.  
"Lets just play something else then." Fionna said happily.  
"So why aren't you with Marshall?" Flame Prince asked. Walking back over to her. A long silence came from the room. Then I heard Fionna speak.  
"He and Gumball had a fight."  
"Again?" Flame Prince sighed.  
"What do you mean again?" Fionna asked.  
I floated up onto the windowsill and looked at her. "We had a fight before when Ice  
Queen hurt you."


	12. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 12

I looked at Marshall. Why did anyone have to bring him up. Sure, hes my friends but  
particularly not one I want to talk to right now.  
"What finally notice I'm gone? Or did you here me leave then ignored me, then kept  
quarreling until one of you got knocked out?" I glared at him crossing my arms.  
"Fionna I-listen Fi-" Marshall started but I cut him off.  
"No you Listen Marshall Lee! Its enough to fight with each other when I'm around.  
Then drag me into the conversation to hurt each other! But why didn't you just walk  
away! Why didn't you just get out of the fight when I tried to yank you to apart?"  
Flame Prince slipped out of the room.  
"Fionna I..." Marshall looked down.  
I wasn't done yet. "And what did Flame Prince mean "again?" you to had a fight  
before! Why didn't you tell me Marshall? I thought me were friends! Marshall-"  
Marshall zoomed over to me, grabbed my shoulders, shutting me up and looked into my  
eyes. "Yes! we did. I didn't tell you because I wanted to stay your friend." He  
turned his head away. I looked back at him. "It happened when you were knocked out.  
Gumball yelled at me, blaming me for you getting hurt so badly. Insulting how he knew  
I couldn't protect you. I yelled back and him and then pushed him down. Nothing came  
after that. Jake brought Flame Princess and Gumball back to the candy kingdom. Flame  
Prince left, and I was left with you."  
Marshall let go of my shoulders. "I thought if you knew, you'd be mad at the both  
of us, and never want to be friends again. I thought-"  
"Stop thinking then." Marshall looked back at me. "If you think a silly fight would  
make you loose my friendship Marshall Lee, then you've bound to be the most idiotic  
person I've ever met." Marshall looked back at me, silently, as if he was trying  
to tell me something with only his eyes. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms  
around his neck and hugged him. I pulled away.  
"Comon, lets go back to the tree house." I wrote Flame Prince a quick note and left  
it on his desk then went over to the window. Looking down I backed away, Marshall  
grabbed my hand.  
"Fi, comon. You know I won't drop you. Who's scared you more today? Me or Flambo?"  
he grinned and I slapped him lightly crossing my arms. He instead grabbed the back of  
my shirt and shot out the window. Dangling me over the ground 7 stories below.  
"Marshall!" I grabbed his arm then grabbed him tightly around his chest, closing my  
eyes. I thought I heard Marshall chuckle as he flew back out.

I glanced down at Fionna, who was still clutching my tightly with her eyes closed.  
I was really glad the fight didn't change her feelings about me. I honestly thought  
that if Gumball and I fought so much, we would never be able to be friends with  
Fionna.  
"Fionna?" I looked down at her floating above the roof of her house. Fionna mumbled  
something into my shirt. I rolled my eyes. "Fionna, we're here, you can open your  
eyes now." Fionna slowly lifted her head up from my shirt and opened her eyes,  
blinking and looking around. She looked down an saw the tree house's roof.  
I flew down to one of the windows in the tree and opened it then flew inside.  
Putting Fionna down I then closed the window again. Fionna took off her hat and  
threw it onto a chair and plopped down onto the couch. She stared up at the ceiling.  
"Marshall." I looked at her. She was still staring up. "I'm sorry about yelling at  
you. I guess I was just getting all of my anger out. But I'm sorry I let it out on  
you."  
"Its really nothing Fionna." I looked down. Fionna sat up.  
"No, it is something Marshall. I was so rude and inconsiderate. I forgot about  
everything else around me, and just let my anger out. Forgetting how much I actually  
cared for the person I was yelling at."  
"None of it would of happened if Gumball and I had just gotten along." I floated  
and sat down beside her.  
Fionna lied back down and rested her head on my lap. "It doesn't matter any more.  
I'm just glad we're still friends."  
I lowered my head and loomed over her face. I saw her blush slightly. "Maybe we  
could be more than friends?"


	13. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 13

I just looked up at Marshall. More than friends. What could that mean. It couldn't  
mean-wait-is this really what hes implying here? I thought we were just friends. And  
then having a fight a few hours before. If hes asking what I think his-wait no,  
Fionna think-OK, lets say he is asking what you think. Do you feel the same way, and  
if hes not meaning what you think, do you want it to be your way? I kept thinking  
things over in my head.  
"Fionna?" Marshall's voice snapped me back to reality.  
"What oh sorry, I was-thinking..."  
"About what I said?" He asked.  
I gave a small smile. "Not really, I was thinking of what you mean't." I sat up and  
sat on his lap.  
"I meant I want to be your boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow.  
"That's what I hoped you meant." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.  
I felt Marshall wrap his arms around my back. "So that's a yes then?"  
"Duh." I pulled away from him smiling. Then my mouth flattened. What now?" An  
awkward silence filled the room as we looked at each other. He started to lean in  
and I leaned backward.  
"Something wrong?" Marshall asked.  
"What are you doing?" I looked at him wide eyed.  
"Breaking the silence." Marshall leaned in again and I kept leaning back and fell  
off the ground and onto the floor. "Now I got you." He got on the ground on his  
knees and tried to pin me down. I kicked away and stood up running towards the  
kitchen. Marshall grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me towards him.  
"Marshall!" I smiled. I pushed his face away and kicked my legs trying to break free.  
I broke away from him and fell to the ground crawling away. I turned up looking back  
to Marshall. He grabbed my wrists and held them to both sides of me and pinned me  
down.  
"I got you now." Marshall teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same, I  
pulled my tongue back in as he stuck his out. Grinning he leaned in and I kicked my  
feet. I still couldn't break free from under his weight. Marshall leaned in and  
pressed his lips against mine. I stopped kicking and struggling as Marshall's grip  
loosened around my wrists. He pulled up and grinned down at me. "Not so bad was it  
huh?"  
I frowned then smiled no one side. "Can I get up now?"  
"I don't know can you?" Marshall replied.  
"Actually no I can't because your on top of me, and your still pinning me down." I  
shot back. He stuck out his tongue. The door opened and I turned my head. Cake walked  
in.  
"Fionna!" She slammed into Marshall Lee. "Don't you touch her!" She opened her claws  
and started to run towards Marshall. I ran and grabbed her around the stomach.  
"Cake calm down! Everything's OK, he wasn't hurting me!"  
"Why was he on you then!?" she growled.  
"It would be better if he had hurt me..."  
"Fionna!"  
"Fine he kissed me!" I tightened my grip around her and she tried to claw Marshall  
from where he stood. "Cake calm down! Marshall's my boyfriend!" Cake stopped thrashing  
around and stared up at me. I fell to my knees an let go of her. She turned around  
looked at me. "I'm sorry Cake."  
"Don't be sorry, if you really like him, I won't stand in your way. True love is rare  
sometimes Fionna. If this happens to be it, what kind of sister would I be to ruin  
that for you?" Cake wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. She let go, smiled and  
went into the kitchen.  
I turned to Marshall, who had a pillow in front of him. "Sorry about that whole  
thing." I tucked my bangs behind my ear.  
Marshall put the pillow down and flew over to me. "It's fine. Cake reacted how I  
would If I found out my sister was dating someone I was cautious of."  
"Like Ash?" I asked him.  
"Exactly. I yelled at her when she started dating him and sent me into the  
Nightosphere."

_

"So she came home one time with Ash. I already didn't like him, but when he asked  
Marcy out, I flipped. I yelled at her when I saw her walk in holding his hand. She  
yelled back at me, then drew a smiley face on the wall, threw goat milk onto it,  
and sent me into the Nightosphere." I looked at Fionna.  
"Lets visit her in the morning."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Just please.  
I frowned. "Fine." Fionna hugged me. Why did she want to visit Marcy?

I woke up and looked around. I was Laying on Fionna an Cake's couch. Looking  
around the room, I did't see Fionna, she must have went to sleep upstairs. I sat  
up and moved my hair out of my face. I flew over to the door and grabbed my umbrella.  
I opened the shade looking outside and hissed pulling away from the sun. I felt my  
face, it was still sore from that small exposure. I heard footsteps in the kitchen  
and saw Fionna walk out all ready to go.  
"I didn't think you'd be up yet." Fionna pointed at me.  
"Neither did I" I shrugged and opened my umbrella halfway so I could get outside.  
Fionna followed behind me closing the door. Fionna climbed onto my back and held my  
umbrella over me. I started flying my way over towards Marceline's house.  
We came in view of the cave. Floating in, as we got closer, I heard to people  
yelling, coming from inside of the house. I threw down my umbrella and Fionna jumped  
off my back pulling out her sword.  
I ran up the steps and barged through the door. "Marshall!" Marceline shouted. Ash  
and Ashley were holding her down. And Marceline was kicking and struggling to get  
out of the pin.  
"So you did know where he was!" Ashley slapped Marceline across the face and turned  
to me. "Oh Marshy it's been so long since we've talked." Ashley came closer and I  
pushed her away. Her grin turned into a frown. "Marshall Lee. You dare not put your  
hands on me Marshy, unless I tell you where to put them."  
Fionna ran up behind me and swiped at Ashley with her sword. She avoided the swipe  
and Ashley screeched at Fionna and looked at the both of us. "Get your stupid butt  
out of here!" Fionna yelled at her.  
"Who's your little pet Marshy?" Ashley winked evilly, Fionna charged again and swung  
her sword drawing blood from Ashley's right arm. She screamed and cursed at Fionna.  
"Comon bro, lets ditch these looser's. Ash threw Marceline at us and he and Ashley  
disappeared into a portal behind them.  
I looked at Marceline. "You alright?" She sat up.  
"I will get back at those lowlifes. Just you wait." Marceline grumbled.  
"Why wait?" I asked walking over to the portal. "Lets go." We all entered the portal,  
its time to get those evil things back.


	14. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 14

After we entered the portal. We arrived in a dimension much different than the land  
of Ooo. The trees ha red trunks and yellow leaves. The ground was bluish purple, and  
the blue bushes had red berries covering them.  
"Where are we?" I asked looking around.  
Marceline stepped up from behind me. "This is Ash and Ashley's dimension. The land  
of Grotesque."  
"Land of the Grotesque?" I wondered aloud.  
"Yep." Marshall Lee looked at Marceline. "Hey, if you live in Ooo, isn't travel here  
like forbidden or something?"  
"Only if your a human..." Marceline looked at me. "To late I guess."  
"Why is it forbidden?" I asked her somewhat nervous.  
"Some of the plants and food here can kill a human." Marceline said simply. I stepped  
backwards slowly, away from all of the berries on the bushes. Marshall grabbed my arm  
and pulled me to him.  
"Quit it Marcy your freaking out Fionna." Marshall glare at her, holding me close  
protectively.I blushed looking up at him.  
"I was just answering her question." Marceline shrugged. "How typical for you to fall  
in love with a human."  
"You fell in love with Ash." Marshall glared at her, Marceline blushed.  
"Well you fell for that Ashley pervert." Marceline crossed her arms. Marshall bunched  
up his fist by his side.  
"Never mind the past, lets just go find and destroy those two jerks." Marshall took  
my arm and lifted me onto his back. "I mean if your ready Marcy." He frowned back  
at her.  
"Ready as someone could ever be." Marcy punched her open palm with her hand. "Lets  
go."

We started through the strange forest of Grotesque. Marcy had been here more times  
then me, so she led us in the direction of Ash, and Ashley's house. We stared  
down a valley with no hills. When I looked at the green sun it didn't hurt my eyes.  
Marcy and I, even though we wore nothing to protect ourselves. Pay no attention to  
the sun here.  
"Hey Marshall." Fionna looked down at me. "How come you can walk out in the clearing  
without being burned?" she asked me.  
"The sun here is different here than in Ooo. This is one of the only dimensions we  
vampires are able to travel in the open sun and not be harmed. What's strange is that  
we can't travel in exposure to the moon."  
"Wow that is strange." Fionna commented, she at me and I nodded.  
"We're here." Marcy pointed to a dark blue house with Red trim. "That's Ash and  
Ashley's house." Marcy stuck out her fangs and hissed. "Lets go."  
I set Fionna down and she drew her sword. "Lets do this thing!" I smiled at her  
enthusiasm. Marcy and I followed Fionna as she ran towards the house and broke down  
the door.  
Someone screeched from inside the house. Marcy and I got in the house and saw Ashley  
and Fionna wrestling on the ground. Ash looked at them then over to us. He started  
making hand signs with his hands and fingers. Marceline ran over and punched him in  
the stomach as he shot out the spell. A blue grey smoke whizzed around her and she  
fell to the ground tied in shackles and chains. Ash fell down beside her clutching  
his stomach.  
"Ugh!" Marceline struggled and I started to run over to her. "No!" She spotted me.  
"Help Fionna! I can handle myself!" I turned looking back towards Fionna and Ashley.  
Ashley managed to pin Fionna down, she rose up her other hand to punch Fionna. I ran  
over to them and kicked Ashley off her. She screeched and looked at me.  
"Figures you'd fall in love with a Human Marshy." She grinned coughing up blood. She  
stood weakly and shot a beam of light at me. I fell to the ground avoiding her bolt.  
"Marshall!" I saw Fionna in Ashley's arms, Ashley holding Fionna's sword to her neck.  
"If you try to get any closer, I'll kill her with one slice!" Ashley yelled. I saw  
Fionna glaring. She quickly rammed Ashley into the wall behind her. Ashley fell to  
her knees letting go of Fionna. Fionna turned and kneed Ashley in the stomach and  
punched her in the face.  
Ashley balled up on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Stay away  
from the land of Ooo forever!" Fionna yelled at her.  
"Fine, fine we will! Just stop!" Ashley screamed pitifully. Fionna and I turned back  
over to Marceline. She broke the last cuffs from her wrists and had tied Ash in the  
chains he had subdued her in.  
"Lets get back to Ooo." She turned to us standing up. Fionna and I nodded. I pulled  
and lifted Fionna onto my back again. She fell asleep within 5 minutes. She had cuts  
on her face and knees. She was in a hard fight with Ashley.  
"Lets go." I looked towards Marceline and we left the house.

Back in Ooo, we entered Marcy and I's house. I went into my old room and set Fionna  
down on my old bed and tucked her under the blankets. I left the room silently  
closing the door behind me.  
"You really do care about her huh?" Marceline was hovering over the couch and she put  
the family bass down.  
I slightly blushed and flew over an sat beside her on the other end of the couch.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Sorry about what I said before, I was mad." She looked up at the ceiling. You know,  
its kinda sweet you found someone who's worth the effort to be with." She turned to  
me grinning a smile.  
"Thanks."  
"And also, thanks for looking out for me before. I should have listened to you. But  
at least we made sure they wouldn't mess with us again." Marceline looked back  
towards my old room then back to me. "I guess Fionna's a lucky girl."


	15. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 15

~5 years later~

Walking into the the dark room I tried to make out any shapes in the room. The lights  
turned on and I held up my arm around my eyes.  
"Surprise!" Multiple people yelled.  
I looked around the room and smiled happily. I saw LSP, Lady Rainicorn, Jake, Finn,  
Flame Princess, Gumball, Flame Prince, Cake, peppermint butler, Marceline, Princess  
Bubblegum, Lord monochromicorn, and Marshall. I ran over to Marshall, jumped up and  
wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Happy 18th birthday Fionna." Marshall pecked me on the cheek and set me down.  
"oh you guys, your all so sweet!" I went over to Finn and ruffled his hair. "Thanks  
bro." I turned and went over to Gumball. "Thanks Gumball, this means a lot to me." I  
gave him a quick hug and went back over to Marshall. Cake came over to us and held  
out a cake setting it on the table next to us.  
"Time to blow out the candles sugar." Cake smiled. I turned to the table and looked  
at the cake. Flame Princess walked over and lit the 18 candles with her finger. I  
thought about my wish for a moment, then blew out the candles. Marshall wrapped is  
arms around my waist and hugged me from behind.  
Marshall and I have been going out for over 5 years now. We've had some fights  
and emotional roller coasters. Ashley even came back once to try to get Marshall  
back. But through everything, we've made it through thick and thin. Gumball and I  
are still friends like before. Hes 22 now, and has his own girlfriend. My brother  
Finn plans to purpose to Flame Princess after they both turn 18. Cake and mono, and  
Lady and Jake, each have their own kids now. The adorable 1 horned kids run around  
all the time.  
"Well, Fionna, are you ready to open some gifts or what? Your die twice over what  
I got you." LSP put his hands to his hips and pointed to me then the presents on  
the other table.  
"Oh, alright LSP..." I walked over to the table and sat down in the chair beside it.  
"Open mine first honeybun!" Cake smiled pointing towards the baby blue and orange  
wrapped present on the table.  
"Oh Cake, thank you." I pulled the strings of the ribbon wrapping the present and  
took off the lid of the present. I pulled out a a small blue cylinder. "Hmm." I  
held it out in front of me and a blade and handle shot out from the cylinder.  
"My gosh! A sword! I'm all about swords! Cake thank you so much!" I gave her a  
big hug.  
I kept unwrapping presents, it was so sweet to me of how my friends knew me so  
well. I got a key that unlocks anything from Lady, a waterproof camera from Mono.  
I received a pink pigmy skull from Gumball, bringing back childhood memories I loved.  
A journal from Flame Princess, a fire jem necklace from Flame Prince, a recording  
of my mother singing her lullaby from Finn. And a belt from Jake which has a sword  
holder on it. And a two piece swimsuit from LSP-which wasn't my favorite present,  
but I appreciated his effort. A blue and black guitar from Marceline, and my own  
labcoat and scientific book of knowledge from Princess Bubblegum.  
The last present on the table was a small 6 by 6inch black box unwrapped. Marshall  
asked if I could save his present for last. So now it was time for me to open it.  
I guessed it was another necklace. It was on the far side of the table so I stood  
and walked over to it. Marshall took the present from me and looked at me. Then he  
kneeled down on one knee. I blushed a rosy crimson as he opened up the box. Inside  
was a beautiful silver and gold ring with a heart shaped diamond and my name around  
the back.

"Fionna, I've known you for 6 years now. And I've been replaying all of our moments  
we've shared. Each one at a time, phrase by phrase, step by step. And now, I want  
to ask you. Fionna, will you marry me?" I looked up at her. There were tears in  
her eyes and she was blushing a bright deep rosy red.  
Fionna smiled and ran to me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yes Marshall, yes,  
I will, I will." She was crying happy tears and still holding me around the neck.  
I set the box down and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up into the  
air.  
"Oh Fi..." Cake started to cry into Monos fur. "My Fionna's grown up." I sat Fionna  
back onto the ground and glimpsed Gumball who was frowning a bit. Fionna looked away  
from me and walked over to her brother.  
"Finn, I still can't believe how much time has passed. In a year, you'll be an adult  
to. Ready for a whole new grown up world. Promise me you'll stay a kid until I'm  
not anymore."  
"Knowing you, that'll never happen." He smiled and hugged Fionna. Cake ran up from  
behind and wrapped her arms around her. Fionna turned and hugged Cake back.  
"Fionna, I can't believe you're going to be married soon. It was like yestuday you  
still ran around like a kid."  
Fionna smiled with tears in her eyes. "That was yesterday" Fionna gave her another  
hug and then walked back over to me. "Its hard to believe, I guess Cake was right,  
true love is rare." She pecked my cheek,  
"And now its time to plan for our wedding in 7 months." I smiled.

~right outside of the building~

"A wedding huh?" the ice queen cackled. "Now I won't allow this no. Fionna, I'll  
see you never have your perfect day."


	16. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 16

~Ashley's POV~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-six months later-

"So Fionna's getting married huh? To who bro?" I looked over from the couch to Ash.  
"Marcy's bro." He clenched his fist into a ball.  
"That little wench!" I screamed. "I will get even, she will not have this perfect day!  
And I think I know who to talk to."  
"You said we wouldn't bother them again if they spared us."  
I gave out a sigh. "Hello? EVIL". I went over to the door. "See you later."

-later in the ice kingdom-  
"No that will never work." The ice queen grumbled from above. I flew up to the tower  
window and entered her "lair". The Ice queen turned and sent a zap of ice at me. "Shoo  
you pest! I have a plan I must decide, I don't have time to meddle with you!"

"That's why I'm here." I walked over to her and she lowered her hands. "We both share  
something in common Ice Queen, I hate Fionna, and you hate Fionna. And we both want  
to ruin her wedding day."

"I'm listening." The Ice queen crossed her arms. "What did you have in mind?" She  
zapped u two ice chairs and sat down in one. I sat in the other and crossed my legs.

"Well, I think, we should break her heart, her spirit, and her body. I can cast her  
fiance Marshall under a spell, at the end of the wedding, make him make a big fuss  
on thinking he was crazy to marry her. Break her heart, check. Then make her feel like  
nobody would ever love her, break her spirit, check. Then you can attack her after I  
give a signal, leave her injured, i break Marshall of the spell, so he can deal with  
the dying Fionna." I un then re crossed my legs. "What do you think?"

"Such a devious mind young one. I think we have a plan." Then ice queen smiled  
wickedly. The Ice queen stood and walked to a door in her tower. "Stay if you wish,  
and dress nice for the event." She walked through the door and I smiled to myself.

"Have a nice wedding Fionna."

_

-back at the candy kingdom-

"Yeah, so the blue bows will hang from her, and then the red bows on the other side  
where the groomsmen will stand." I showed some of the candy people where things  
would go. Only one month left until the wedding, Marshall and I found a way to make  
our favorite colors-red and blue-to work together beautifully for the wedding. The  
bridesmaids would wear red dresses-in honor of excepting Marshall to marry me-and the  
groomsmen in blue tuxes to except me to marry Marshall.

Cake handmade my dress and started working on it the week after my party. Its all  
ready and done, hanging up in her closet at home. I peeked a look when cake wasn't  
watching. It was a white dress with a tint of blue in the fabric. It had a sweet  
heart neckline with bands around my torso. It kept fit to my body until my waistline  
then it flowed out like a princess gown. I thought the dress was beautiful and  
based some of the decorations off of the dress she made.

I was reaching to hammer a nail into the wall where a decoration piece would hang.  
I stood on my tippy toes but still couldn't reach. I felt hands grab my waist and  
lift me higher so I could hammer in the nail. I turned my head around and saw my  
vampire fiance smiling at me. I pecked his cheek and he set me down.

"Its hard to believe I'm marrying this lovely bunny in a month." Marshall spun me in  
a circle.  
"I know, and I can't believe I'm marrying a king in a month." I took his hand and we  
walked outside of the main hall. "How do you think PG's taking all of this?" I was  
worried for PG, he still liked me when Marshall first proposed.  
"Not the best. But I think he's happy for you." Marshall sighed.

I nodded and looked up at the clouds. I was somewhat worried. Word of Marshall and  
I's marriage should have spread to every dimension linked to Ooo. I wondered if there  
would be any wedding crashers, or even Ashley or the Ice queen coming to ruin my day.

Yet I doubted it of Ice queen, she would only care if I married Gumball, and Ashley  
is still stuck in the land of Grotesque. I know she wouldn't keep her promise, but  
even she must know its to late to change anything.

"Marshall, I'm gonna go take a nap in the house booked for the batchlerette party  
across the street." I kissed him on the forehead and crossed the street, opening the  
door to the house, and closing the door behind me.

I watched Fionna cross the street and go into the house. I rested my chin on my  
hand. The wedding planning was so stressful, me being in my fair share of  
relationships, I had still never gone through this process, which made me smile  
considering that Fionna hasn't either.

The first months of the wedding planning was basic designs, and picking colors. Then  
it started getting more complicated, the fights I had secretly with my father and  
mother. Marceline helped me out and promised she would worry Fionna about it. I  
didn't want her to think that it wasn't OK that she was marrying me.

I also had a long talk with Gumball about everything, he was really happy for Fionna  
and I surprisingly. He said that if he really liked Fionna, he wanted her happy, and  
if going through this made her happy, then he was OK with it. You could say that  
Gumball and I are actually seeming to become friends again.

I walked back inside the halls and over to Finn who was waiting to see Flame  
princess in her bridesmaids dress. I sat next to him and he looked up at me.  
"So how do you feel about Fionna getting married?"  
"Its strange, seeing my sister grow up, I remember when all four of us used to go and  
adventure together, now that I've gotten older, we no longer really do that stuff any  
more. But I'm glad shes happy." Finn smiled.

Finn had really started to become a man in these past years, hes still the goofy  
funny old Finn, but he also understands about life more. Its hard to believe he's  
going to be my step brother soon.

I ruffled Finns hair and floated off to go check with Peppermint maid on the guest  
list. Its going to be a long month.


	17. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 17

Cake rushed me into the house, Lumpy Space Princess was dancing on top of the table  
waving around a "dress" (plastic bag from the squee-Z-mart), Flame Princess was  
talking with Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum was talking with Wildberry princess.

When I entered everyone stopped what they were doing and came over to me-ya know,  
the usual for a wedding, congratulating me on the marriage, saying how proud of me  
they were, how excited they were.

But Flame Princess didn't know to much, I was happy she didn't go overboard, and  
acted the same as Marcy by hugging me and congratulating me. (Although Marcy didn't  
burn me when she has hugged me) But I was really happy that me and Flame Princess  
got along. At first I didn't trust her so much, after what Gumball had told me what  
could happen to Finn. At first I wasn't thrilled that he loved her, but after a few  
weeks of getting to know her, she already felt like my sister-which hopefully she  
would be soon!- Anyways, I ended up excepting Flame Princess and we soon became  
great friends.

As for Marcy, after Finn and Jake returned from Marceline's old home-after being  
kicked out twice-came back and we had asked what happened. The next day Cake and I-  
well mainly just me-as Cake was terrified of vampires still, I went over and she was  
wary of me first, but we became friends within ten minutes when I showed her I could  
fight and play the guitar-plus she liked I wasn't into the whole "Worship Gumball  
and Bubblegum" day I learned what had happened between Marceline and  
Bubblegum-or Bonnibel as she used to be known for.

Marcy and Bonnibel were tossing a ball back and forth in the candy kingdoms inner  
walls. Bubblegum's father did not approve of Vampires, so Bonnibel and Marcy  
played at night when her father went to bed. But sadly, that night, he went to bed  
late.  
Marcy and Bonny were throwing the ball as high up as they could in the air. Bonny's  
father was near a window they were playing at, preparing for bed, when he saw the  
pink ball get stuck in a tree. Then Marcy flew up to go get it, as soon as he saw her  
he ran to the window and yelled at her. Startled, Marcy's grip on the ball slipped  
and flew into the window hitting the king in his forehead. Marcy was so startled she  
forgot for a second she was in the air and started plummeting towards the ground.  
Bonny ran over and screamed her name, at Bonny's voice Marcy remembered and she  
regained her flight 3 feet from the ground then landed on the ground.

They rushed up the stairs and up to Bubblegum's father. Bonny ran over and knelt  
down by her father, she hadn't known her father was hit with the ball on accident,  
she only went up to see why he had yelled. Seeing the mark on his forehead-which  
because of Marcy's unnatural strength,even for a young vampire- left his forehead  
bruised and bleeding. Bonny turned and confronted Marcy, screaming at her,  
"My father was right all along! Vampires are evil! Marcy how could you do this to  
me? I thought we were friends!" Bonny slapped Marcy across the face then covered  
her mouth with her hands, wanting to take back what she had said, but removed them  
and stuck by her words.  
"I didn't even mean to Bonny! It wasn't my fault! The ball slipped from my hands when  
your father scared me!" Marcy said back trying to make amends.  
"Liar! You did it on purpose! My father was right all along, you've made so many  
close calls Marceline!"  
"Bonny I-"  
"And don't call me Bonny!" Bonny screamed at her. "My name is Princess Bubblegum, and  
you are to address me as that for now on! Go back to your own home and leave me  
alone! I hate you Marceline just go!"  
That broke Marcy's heart that day. "Fine! I never want to see you again! To think  
I was friends with someone who would hate me for making a simple mistake! Your  
brothers just the same!" Marcy started to float up to fly away when Bonny tackled  
her.  
"Don't you dare say that about my brother! Yours is no better! That creep! He pranks  
everyone within a mile radius!" Marcy had fought back.  
"Can't you pieces of stuck up royalty take a joke! I'm sick and tired of how boring  
and plain you guys are!"

By that time, Marshall and Gumball had come in, hearing the screams of the two  
girls. Marshall tore Marcy from the pink princess, and Gumball had grabbed hold of  
his sister and broke her away from the kicking female vampire.  
"I knew we shouldn't have gotten involved with them Marshy! They turned their backs  
on us! The only reason your here is because you came with me! You and Gummy already  
decided you weren't friends!" Marcy shouted at her brother.

Marshall just nodded and they went and just flew away, leaving the candy kingdom  
behind, going back home, to live their lives out away from the two royal pink pieces  
of gum.

We had a lot of fun at the batchlertte party, laughing and joking around, we all  
fell asleep on the ground with rather, cake, streamers, popped balloons, or punch  
over us-especially Lsp.

-The day before the wedding-

Fionna had came back to me after she cleaned up after the party, we were both very  
nervous and excited about the wedding the next day. Fionna had said she couldn't  
wait until she got to spent the rest of her life with me.

Jake gave it a go and took a crack at making my tux for the wedding, it was a black  
tux with a red rose corsage. It came out nicely and I thanked him for it, I spent  
the rest of the day with Fionna, because the next day, we decided we should only  
be able to see each other, when she walks down the aisle.

~Ashley's POV~

I tested my mind control powers on the Ice Queens penguins, preparing for tomorrow.  
She was shooting targets with her ice darts. I showed her to aim for Fionna's front,  
on the left side of her body right below her shoulder blade. Where she'll bleed out,  
not killing her instantly.

I as eager to get a shot at Fionna now, I was ready for action.


	18. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 18

-The day before the wedding-

I was sitting on my bed at home, tomorrow was the wedding and I was so excited for  
my wedding tomorrow. Cake came and sat next to me.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to Marshall! I can't wait to spend the rest of  
my life with Marshall!" I said excitingly.

"But Fionna, what will happen when you die, Marshall is a vampire, he'll live  
forever, but honey." She put her paw on my back. "You won't live forever honey, I  
know you think you love him, any he'll only love you, but sweetie, how many times  
has Marshall been married? Did his wife ever think he'd only love her, honey, how  
do we know your not just another wife?" She looked at me sadly, she must have been  
realizing this now, or she would have told me sooner, I knew that. But even I hadn't  
thought about this.

"So I might just be another wife! I need to find out how many times Marshall's been  
married." I stood and put on my shoes and grabbed my retractable sword.

"Fionna! Its already 10:30! You know the girls code! On your wedding day, if you  
meet your groom before you walk down the aisle, it will mean bad luck for your  
wedding. And It'll take you an hour to get over there! 45 minutes running! Plus i  
need you up at 8:00 to get you ready!" She followed me as I ran to the door.

"Then I better hurry. I have to do this Cake." With that, I ran out of the house,  
running as fast as I could towards Marshall's cave.

I was almost at his cave, I had been running for 40 minutes already, my muscles  
were screaming with pain, my bones felt as if they would break, and I would collapse  
with the smallest change in pace. I soon reached the cave, ran up the steps to  
Marshall's house and banged on the door.

I heard a door open from inside the house and footsteps towards the door. "Whoever's  
here better have a good reason for coming at this ti-" He opened the door and stopped  
when he saw me. Marshall let me in. "Is something wrong Fionna?" He looked really  
concerned-well who wouldn't be, I was panting and about to pass out, and I was only  
in my pajamas and had run all the way here alone.

"Mars-hall... I need..to...know." I caught my breath. How many girls have you  
married, I don't want to just be another wife." Marshall hugged me after I had said  
that. He then let me go and set his hands on my shoulders.

"Fionna, I've never done this before, I've never even had a fiance before. Your  
the only one, my girl, my love, my original. I've always believe when you marry  
someone, its a forever long commitment. And if my wife passed on, I believe to never  
marry again."

I smiled and hugged him back then pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." He  
just gave me his "It's OK" look and then I noticed the time. "Oh no! It's 11:30! Oh  
Marshall there's no way I'll make it back in time." I looked down at me. "Especially  
in my condition right now."

"Then you'd better hurry." Marshall turned and took a small feather from a container  
on his chest, he turned back to me and put it in my hair. Blushing he said "Cake the  
cat" soon I started to float and he quickly said "It'll take you back! You'll make  
it!" He called as I rushed off towards the tree house.

"Wheres Fionna?" I heard Cake inside as the feather dropped me in front of my house.  
"Oh I knew I shouldn't have let her go, and to say that to her the day before the  
wedding! Oh what kind of sister am I?"

"A great one!" I rushed into the house and hugged her. She looked relieved and we  
both rushed upstairs and got into our beds, setting my timer to 7:30 (it took me a  
half hour to fully wake up) and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I was sitting near the cliff 17 yards from my house. I looked up into the sky, It  
was around 7 in the morning, I couldn't sleep, but Marceline had woke up and was  
moving around in the house, with my vampire hearing, I could hear the faint noise  
she was making from this distance away. I went to stand when I heard a voice behind  
me.

"Hey Marshy" The voice hissed. I turned, automatically knowing who the creature was.  
The thought of her made my blood boil.  
"Why are you here Ashley?" I demanded standing looking at her.

"To ruin the wedding of course! Ashley laughed. "Now Ice Queen!" I turned as a blast  
of freezing ice froze me to the ground. I struggled and heard Ashley cackling and  
walking over to me, looking down she grinned and put her face inches from mine. I  
tried to break through the Ice but my arms wouldn't budge.  
"Ashley, what are you planning!?" I hissed at her.  
"Might as well tell you, It'll just hurt you more later." She smiled and evil grin  
and lied down on the ice pinning me. "One, break Fionna's heart by hypnotizing you  
and making you say you don't want to marry her. Two. Break her spirit by making you  
say how you were just stringing her along the whole time. And then break her, the Ice  
queen sends a shard into a spot which will let Fionna slowly and painfully die."  
Ashley smiled wickedly. "Fun right. Now sit still so I can start phase one." She  
looked at me trying to meet my eyes.

"Get away from him!" I heard a voice behind her. Someone kicked Ashley off and broke  
the ice pinning me down. I stood up warming my body again and looked at my savior.

"Marceline!" I looked at her and she nodded.  
"Heard you from the house." She grinned and looked back towards the Ice Queen, who  
had vanished.

I started running towards Ashley and intercepted her as she was running. We both  
went over the cliff and she held onto my shoulders as I flew in place. It was a good  
7 story drop down, a good 45 feet.

"I won't let you win Marshy" She let go of my shoulders, plummeting the long death  
drop down.

I flew back to the cliffside and Marceline ran over to me. "You have about 4 hours  
before the wedding Marshall! Your tux and stuff is all the way at the candy kingdom!  
That leaves only 3 hours when we get there to get you ready! Plus I have to go to!"

Marcy and I started zooming towards the candy kingdom as fast as we could.

30 minutes before the wedding. I was dressed in the custom tux Jake had made for  
me, and had my fake rose pinned to my pocket. I looked at the other people in the  
room. Flame Prince, Finn, Gumball,Jake and LSP all were fixing some part of their  
blue suits. Peppermint butler was helping all of them with their suits.

10 minutes before the wedding, It was time for me to walk out and wait for Fionna.  
Flame Princess was holding a basket of flowers, Flambo had the rings, Gumball  
and Bubblegum were waiting to go out as a bridesmaid and groomsmen, the same for  
Flame Prince and Marceline, Cake and Jake, and then LSP and Lsp[girl lowercase].

I walked out and down through the back over to the stand where tour speaker was  
standing. I looked down towards the carpet, awaiting for Fionna to come down the  
blue carpet. I heard the music start to play, and then the bridesmaids and  
groomsmen walked out. Gumball and Pg, then came Flame Prince and Marcy, Cake and  
Jake, then LSP and Lsp, then last came Flame Princess throwing down red flower  
petals on the carpet. Soon after her, I saw Finn walk down the aisle with his elbow  
locked with Fionna. Her dress was beautiful, her hair was up so nicely, she was  
the whole sight in my eyes, her dress with its tint of blue, and the way she looked  
walking down the aisle, took my breath away.

Finn parted with Fionna and she walked up to the stand and up to me. Her blue eyes  
shone with her handmade dress as she looked up into my eyes. I looked back down  
into hers feeling emotions flow over me, but I kept a strong face, not showing  
any tears and just looked at her. Then the only word I hear from the speaker were  
the only words important.

"I do." I took one hand of Fionna's.  
"I do." Fionna said back.

"Now before these two shall be wed, does anyone have a reason they should not?" The  
speaker asked aloud.

"I do!" Gasps filled through the room as everyone looked towards the bruised girl  
standing in the entrance. It was Ashley, how had she survived. "Fionna." She pointed  
towards Fionna glaring. "I will see this is not your dream day!" She turned and  
looked up. "Ice Queen! PLAN C!" She yelled and a shard of Ice came charging  
through the air, it wizzed past me and hit the startled Fionna, striking her right  
under her right shoulder blade, knocking her strait to the ground as blood flowed  
down from the gruesome wound.


	19. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee Part 19

I felt the pain spreading through my torso, the roaring pain blossomed from my  
shoulder blade and blood dripped in a puddle on the floor next to me. I Couldn't  
move, and it hurt to speak. My ears were ringing and I could see Marshall looming  
over me-he was very blur and there were two of him. Pretty soon I felt a major  
pain in my head as I blacked out.

"Fionna!" I looked down at her as her eyes fluttered closed. I put my finger up to  
her neck. Good. A pulse. I stood and looked over at Ashley who was swaying a bit on  
her feet.  
She just laughed, her eyes were mad with jealousy. I zoomed strait over to her and  
drew a smiley face onto the wall and splashed goat milk onto it.

"No!" Ashley screamed. "You know things from the land of Grotesque can never leave  
once they enter the Nightospere!"

"Thats my goal." I said the spell and through Ashley into the portal then closed  
it. I turned over to the ice queen who was on the ground, blood on the corner of her  
mouth and a cut on her eyes. Cake was still attacking her, I yanked her off, there  
were tears in her eyes as I pulled her away.

"Shes had enough." I sighed.  
"3 months Ice Queen!" Cake yelled.

I kneel'd down and pulled the ice queens head up to look at me by her hair. "Why Ice  
Queen, your hearts cold, but not like this."  
Ice Queen held out a blue jewel to me. "Ashley would have killed me if I didn't-" she  
coughed then continued. "Both you and I know she would and could, I didn't want to."  
She placed the jem at my feet. "It can save her, Bubblegum and Gumball will know what  
to do." She dragged herself to her feet and her hair lifted her off the ground. "I'm  
sorry." I just stood there as she flew off into the distance, back to her Icy  
wasteland.

I took the jem in my hand and ran back over to Fionna. Gumball and Bubblegum were  
looking her over, constantly checking her pulse over and over. I looked at Bubblegum  
and handed her the jewel the Ice Queen had given me.

She gasped. "A healing jewel! Or you could call it Hyprototenious Trydroxide  
Fronithium-no never mind that." She turned to Gumball. "Lets get started!" They both  
stood and ran into the lab. "Bring her to the hospital Marshall! We'll be there soon!  
We only have an hour left!" Bubblegum called back.

Peppermint maid and Peppermint Butler ran over with a stretcher and lifted Fionna  
up on to it. Rushing through the door and down the ramp near the steps, they raced her  
to the hospital 2 blocks down.

I was flying back and forth across the room. Flame Princess was sitting with her  
hand in Finns as we waited, she was worried. Marceline was tapping her finger on her  
elbow of her crossed arms. Jake was with Lady an they were sitting next to Finn. Cake  
had tears in her eyes and had her face buried in Mono's fur. Flame Prince was looking  
longingly at the door. He was really worried. LSP and Lsp had even put their phones  
down.(well after telling everybody in Ooo what happened)

I heard small voices coming from the other room, everyone in the room looked up and  
at the door. As the voices grew louder, I recognized Gumball and Bubblegum's voices.  
The door opened and I stopped and looked at them.

Gumball smiled and he and Bubblegum stepped aside. Fionna slowly (swaying) started  
to walk up from behind them. I slowly floated over to her and looked at her, hoping  
she still knew who I was, and who the people were around her. I saw a tear drip down  
her cheek and she wrapped her left arm around me, leaving her left arm down to rest.  
I hugged her back, trying to keep the tears of happiness in.

Everyone was talking and all the girls-even marcy, had shed a tear of joy when they  
saw Fionna come out of the hospital room. And all the guys gave her a hug and had said  
they were glad she was OK. I took Fionna back to her house while everyone else cleaned  
up after the wedding, they decided we should have some time alone.

I tried to make Fionna go to bed, but she insisted we watch a movie on Bmo instead.  
When I put the movie in she rested her head on my lap, and quickly fell asleep. I  
still couldn't believe it, Fionna and I are married.

"Forever and ever." I whispered, running my fingers through her hair.


	20. Fionna Meets Marshall Lee End

I looked at my kids running around the living room. There are three of them, two  
girls and a boy, our eldest is 5, Princessa. She has medium length black hair with  
her bangs and ends of her hair blonde. Princessa is half human, and half vampire,  
she only has one fang, shes the eldest of the three. Our boy, Nigel, who's 4, he  
has blonde hair. He took on his fathers traits, he has two small fangs which are  
still growing, he didn't inherit much from me, except his personality and hair  
color. Then theirs little Filia, shes only 3, she has long-and I mean long for a 3  
year old. She inherited most of my human genes, with her long blonde hair that  
drags on the ground when she leaves it down and walks.

I'm 23 now, and Cake and mono moved into our old house with their children. Where  
as Marshall and I moved into his place, Marceline found a new home. It was hard  
here as first, dealing with the kids, but we've gotten through it together. So  
life's been great.

"Marshall!" I screamed. I fell and landed on the ground, the chair breaking when  
it slid to the wall. Nigel went over to me and Marshall rushed into the room.

"Fionna!" Marshall went over to me and helped me get to my feet. "What happened?"  
He turned and looked at Nigel, sighed then back to me. "Another freak strength  
thing again?"

Nigel looked down at his feet and I hugged and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, his  
vampire strength needs some getting used to." Nigel looked back up at me. "Go on  
honey, go play with your sisters." Nigel ran off into the other room. Marshall  
took my hand then walked me over to the couch, he sat me on his lap and hovered  
over it.

"Its weird how vampires get their full strength as a kid, even though its kinda  
like a fit human when your older, as a kid its like your a super human." Marshall  
looked at the clock and let out an long sigh.

"Whats wrong?" I turned to the clock. "Oh comon, you and Gumball have to get  
along eventually. Besides, its the kids were doing this for. Boe and Nigel are  
really great friends. Don't let your petty feud with Gumball change that."

Marshall rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek then put his hands behind his head.  
"Yeah I know but I don't have to like him. We still haven't made up from our fight  
years ago." The doorbell rang and Marshall sat on the couch and I stood walking  
over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Gumball." I hugged Gumball and looked down at his daughter. "And how are you  
Boe?" I smiled and ruffled her pink gummy hair. She giggled and pushed my hand  
away. "Come on in guys." I motioned them inside, Boe ran strait to the kid's room  
and Gumball walked over and sat on the other side of Marshall on the couch.

"I'm going to go make the kids a snack, don't kill each other while I'm gone." I  
turned and left and went into the kitchen to work on their snacks.

Gumball and I were glaring at each other intently. My eyes were narrowed, we both  
didn't care for each others company. Normally he didn't care, but sometimes he got  
like this every once and a while. Then I looked down.

"Gumball." Gumball stopped glaring and tilted his head. "Why did we never become  
friends again?" I turned to him. "I know you figured out the truth while I was in  
the Nightospere. I never apoligized to you, because I expected you to try to find  
me, if we would ever be friends again, you would have to want to as well. I needed  
you to come and find me. Without that, I thought you would always hate me."

Gumball sighed. I learned the truth years after it happened. But you had returned  
to the Nightosphere when Marcy and Bonny broke their friendship. That's when I  
realized the truth. But I had no clue how to find you, and I thought you would  
still hate me." He looked at me. "Look, I'm sorry for thinking it was you who hurt  
Bonny. Every week, I would see how much she remembered of her attacker that day. I  
realized it wasn't you when she said the color of her bully's shirt was green."

"Still hate that color." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Marshall." Gumball started to tear up.  
"Dude your 25, don't cry, and your girl's here." Gumball wiped his forming tears  
away. "And its fine."

"No, my father was wrong, and I should never have told you he was right. Not all  
vampires are evil, you and Marcy are examples." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Can we be friends again? Please."

"Yeah, I would like that." I grinned. A thump came from the hallway behind us. We  
both turned and saw Fionna lying on the ground. "Fionna!" Gumball and I ran over  
and looked down at her.

"She fainted." Gumball said blankly.  
"How can you tell?"  
"When I was younger, I fainted a lot. Gumball looked at me, complete sureness in  
his voice. "She fainted."

Gumball and I picked Fionna up and put her down on the couch. About 5 minutes  
passed and she sat up quickly then looked at us. She went up to me and poked my  
face, she opened my mouth, then she inspected Gumball's eyes and took a piece of  
his hair and ate it. We stayed silent as she sat on the couch.

"I don't get it, you both look like Marshall and Gumball, but they aren't friends."  
She looked at us and pulled out her sword pointing it at us. Gumball squeaked  
startled held up his hands in surrender. "Who are you and what have you done with  
my friends?" She raised the sword up at me.

"Excuse me? I'm your friend?" I scoffed ducking under the sword and picking her  
up by her waist throwing her sword to the ground. "I'm your husband, don't be an  
idiot bunny." Fionna crossed her arms then rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you made up." She hugged me around the neck and I flew back to  
the ground and she ran and hugged Gumball.

"Mommy?" A small voice came from behind us. Fionna turned around, Filia had her  
head tilted to one side. "He's not daddy."

"Oh sweetie." Fionna giggled and ran over to Filia and led her back into the room.  
A few seconds later she came back out, closing the door behind her and over to us.  
"You got to love kids." We all nodded and smiled.


End file.
